narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Usotsuki
Mayu "Usotsuki" Yamanaka (嘘つき山中一族 Yamanaka, Usotsuki), an enigmatic woman often seen wandering alone with no apparent destination. Her full abilities are known by only one man and she strives to increase her skills during a time of inactivity, though she is unable to form elemental chakra. The woman appears to specialize in Yamanaka techniques and the use of a large battle axe, indicating she may have some decent physical strength. She is believed to be watching over a former Otokage that has locked himself away from society, herself being his primary source of outside communication. The woman's real name and point of origin is unknown to any, much like the majority of information about her; it seems she one day appeared from thin air, or was born from the chaos of the world, and seeks to only wreak more havoc. Hair & Eyes, to perform Elemental Techniques |Kekkei Genkai= Shikotsumyaku |clan=Yamanaka, Kedōin, |shippuden=No |equipment= |weapons= Kunai, Smoke Bomb, Explosive Tag, Axe, Clan's Special Mask |jutsu= |hiden ninjutsu= Kanchi Denden, Shinran Enbu no Jutsu, Shindenshin no Jutsu, Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu, Shinranshin no Jutsu, Shintenshin no Jutsu, Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu |general= Kanchi, Scroll Communication Technique Chakra Suppression Technique, Kanashibari no Jutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu, Sakki, Generic Sealing Technique, Shunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Genjutsu Kai, Kao Utsushi no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu {Giant Corpse Crab}, Meisaigakure no Jutsu, Bunshin Daibakuha, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shōten no Jutsu, Hiding in Surface Technique, Chakura no Ito (0%), Dai Rasenringu (35%), Tōmegane no Jutsu (55%), Shisekiyōjin (15%) |medical ninjutsu= Chakra Sonar, Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu, Chakura no Mesu, Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, Healing Technique, Saibō no Kasseijutsu, Shōsen Jutsu, Chiyu no Chikara (76%) |genjutsu= Genjutsu Shibari, Kokuangyo no Jutsu, Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, Magen: Jubaku Satsu, Flower Petal Escape, Nehan Shōja no Jutsu, Jigyaku no Jutsu, Interrogation Genjutsu, Mental Barricades, Utakata, Hazy Genjutsu, Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu, Kori Shinchū no Jutsu |fuinjutsu= Kekkai Shihō Fūjin, Chakra Draining Seal, Shikoku Fūin, Fūka Hōin, Memory Erasing Seal, Sealing Tag Barrier, Konshin Betsuri no Jutsu, Keiyaku Fūin, Jigen Shiki no Jutsu, Fūinjutsu Trap, Gogyō Fūin, Gogyō Kaiin, Jigō Jubaku no In, Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu, Puppet-Master Seal (0%) |shikotsumyaku= Tsubaki no Mai, Teshi Sendan (5%) }} All information regarding The History or Abilities of this character are to be discovered in Roleplay or not at all. Training Log Training for Shapeshifting Technique began on 09/27 at 5:16pm with Yomi in a Sannin Level zone (Dark Cave) and ended on 10/05 at 5:27am with Usotsuki learning the very basics of the technique. Training with Himura Sayuri to develop her skills in medicine began on 9/22 in the Green Lands zone and ended on 9/23 at 1:14am. Obtained scroll containing information on the Attack Prevention Technique from Genesis Uzumaki. Roleplay to garner this scroll began on 11/11 01:40:03 and ended 11/18 20:22:16 in the Personal Messages. Research for Puppet-Master Seal started on 9/22 in the Green Lands (1 post). Research continued on 10/26 in an Otogakure Dwelling (1 post). Usotsuki finished reading the scroll gifted to her for the Attack Prevention Technique on 1/09. Training for the technique to follow. Trained in Hokage Level Zone (Plains) with Attack Prevention Technique and completed the posts on 01/24 at 7:44 pm; accomplished intangibility in fingers up to second knuckle. Kaguya cell implantation RP completed on 1/28; surgery performed by Hazama. Usotsuki gained the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai as a result. 3/30- 10:15 Training for Attack Prevention Technique took place; Usotsuki succeeded in making half of one arm intangible. Research for both Shikotsumyaku and Puppet Master Seal also took place in the Sleepy Hollow (Zone Ten).